keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Hazret Tlebzu
:(This is an article in construction) Hazret Tlebzu is a fan-character in the series Keroro Gunso. He is a soviet-russian-adyghe student, one of the 5 cousins of Momoka Nishizawa. He is the only son of Aidamir Tlebzu (adyghe) and Olga Nishizawa (russian, Baio's only sister). Name writing His complete name is written as: *Adyghe: Хьазрэт Айдамир ыкъор ЛІыбзэу-Нищизэвэ (H̩āzrăt Ājdāmir əqor L̩əbzău-Niš̍izăvă) *Russian: Хазрет Айдамирович Тлебзу-Нисидзава (Hazret Ajdamirovich Tlebzu-Nisidzava) *Japanese: トレブズ西澤、ハズラットアイダミローヴィチ (Torebuzu-Nishizawa, Hazuratto Aidamirōvichi) Ājdāmir əqor (Aydamirovich) is his patronymic. Russians, along with ethnic minorities around the soviet republic must have it mandatory, it means "Son of Aidamir". Also, soviet citizens in Japan, that have a japanese derived name and/or surname, were restricted to write them in katakana until 2002. Character Hazret tends to be peaceful and moderate. He likes a lot his native culture, and knows a lot of it. He is eager to teach it to his cousins, specially to Momoka, because he occasionally goes to Japan, to visit her, or expects Momoka to go to his house in Tulsky. Statistics This character is more prone to respiratory diseases than average people. Nationality: Adyghe-Russian/Soviet Height: 5'4.6" Weight: 130lb Blood Type: Rh negative History Hazret was born in May 12th, 1993, in Tulsky, Adyghe ASSR, part of the Russian SFSR, Soviet Union. He made his primary school in the recently founded Alexander Bekovich-Cherkassky elementary school. He actually continues in the Aslan "Aliyevich" Dzharimov secondary school. Relationships Momoka Nishizawa: Cousin. From all of his 8 cousins, Hazret has less contact with Momoka than the others, because of distance (Tulsky is in the Caucasian part of the Russian SFSR, where the Adyghe ASSR is located). Always when possible, they spend time closely and Hazret teaches to Momoka facts about adyghe culture. Fuyuki Hinata: At a certain point, Hazret went to the Hinata household. Fuyuki was curious about some myths in the adyghe culture, and asked Hazret about them. After learning them, the Occult Club became more active for some months, and Momoka used those moments to be closer to Fuyuki. Natsumi Hinata: At a certain point, Hazret went to the Hinata household. Natsumi was challenged by Hazret about mathematics, and she lost. In the end, Hazret recommended to Natsumi to buy and learn a book of Boris "Pavlovich" Demidovich: "5000 problems in mathematical analysis". Baio Nishizawa: Uncle. Baio is particularly worried about the fact that Hazret and Momoka need to spend more time together. He has constantly tried to convince his sister, Olga, to move with Aidamir and Hazret to Japan. But this is rejected by Olga, as she says, "it has been very hard to live in Tulsky with my husband, and I know he won't move from his native lands." Ōka Nishizawa: Aunt. Curiously, Ōka has a special affection for Hazret. She sees him as her second son. The reason is the multiple times she had to take care of Hazret when Aidamir had multiple health complications that almost killed him between 1996 and 2000, and Olga had to treat her husband. In that period, Ōka didn't participate in any fight. Tamama: Both have a good relationship, and tend to speak russian because Hazret still doesn't master japanese. But, Tamama doesn't like to hear Hazret speaking adyghe (normally with Momoka and/or her parents), calling the last one "that language" (あの言語 ano gengo), similar to when he calls Mois "that woman" (あの女 ano onna). He believes the "adyghe language" is very weird, and even told once to Momoka that adyghe is boring and should be replaced. Momoka got very angry and gave Tamama a hard beating which he repents until today. Abilities He can read books faster than most people. Strengths Can speak fluently: *Adyghe *Russian *Georgian Also have basic knowledge of: *English *Japanese Smart at adyghe culture and mathematics (admires Boris Demidovich's works). Weakness He is afraid of storms. Sometimes can't stand to arrogant people. Calling Hazret Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Soviet citizens